Vor Millius
"I will help you, not because you're waving this gun in my face, but because I'm more human than any of you god damn bandits." Pre-Outbreak Born in Israel as David Gershon (דוד גרשון), Vor grew in Ashkelon, later moving to Haifa in order to get a degree in engineering pre-joining the army, taking on an advanced course in order to graduate early. After successfully graduating with a first degree he was recruited to the Israeli Ordnance Corps and was enlisted in a special program for gifted engineers, where he was given further knowledge in both constructing and devloping fighting systems. In his time in the army Vor had already developed combat systems in collaboration with the U.S. army, among them creating the advanced assault and drop off truck, codenamed Cathedral. Due to health problems he experienced when inhaling a certain gas working on one of the newer prototypes (though Vor was supposed to be working on blueprints only he also liked getting his hands dirty) he was released from duty after only 2 years of service (normally graduated engineers serve 5 to 6 years, and a regular soldier's service curve is 3 years), forcing him to move to the U.S. in order to pursue a military career he had dreamed off. While staying in the U.S. Vor stayed with his grandfather, Grant Gershon, a mentally unstable war hero who kept giving him a hard time, always mocking him and his lifestyle. One day Grant decided he would follow Vor to his base, and upon arriving he started embarassing him by shouting racist slurs at his crew and commanders and kept pushing the guard in the entrance of the base that they're 'corrupting the imbecile', but Vor barely got the chance to yell back him as the moment he opened his mouth an alarm was raised, and the two were seperated by guards and were carried to seperate Evac vehicles... Post Outbreak Vor can't really recall how he arrived at Greenwood, Nor does he remember when did he first introduce himself as Vor Millius instead of David Gershon (He do remembers however it was to keep his past identity hidden, hoping his Grandfather will never find him again), all he remembers was that waking in the snow, surrounded in fire and debris, infected all around him, however the may have not seen him as he was surrounded by too much smoke, Vor picked up a shotgun which was cast besides him and ran through the flames, and surprisingly enough he managed to come through unharmed, fighting off several infected who did notice him. After a few days where he walked towards the unknown, surviving by eating the few rations left in his backpack and managing to sometime stumble upon an abandoned camp where fire was lit, Vor finally arrived at Greenwood station, where he already came across two unfortunate deaths. Not knowing many people, he decided to go scavenge on his own, looking for scrap metal and supplies which he might use later to perhaps help Green station and integrate into them, but all that changed when on one of his expeditions to Riverside Vor broke his leg falling from a rooftop. After crying over radio communication for help for about 30 minutes with no response from anyone (although there was unrelated chatter), Vor crawled his way back to Green station, accompanied by only a kid who passed nearby, and luck was on his side, as he managed to get back in one piece and have his injured leg bandaged. While there, Vor also befriended Doctor David Colliham which he later dubbed "Doc", and together, infuriated by the selfishness of the Greenwood Bandits, they decided to join the Modernizers. During his stay in the Modernizer HQ he met and befriended several other Modernizers, among them Anne, which he shortly came to be very fond of, and Heinz who kept him company while he was bussy repairing machinery (Repairing the broken ammunition dispenser and adding a remote battery recharging function, or integrating a non-functioning visor with Heinz's Ipod), or where he was idle in his room, recovering from his broken leg (Although he constructed himself a tentacle like legs supporters which wrap themselves around the leg and support it, making it possible to walk around freely without the need of crutches). Even after his recovery Vor remained locked up most of the time in the workshop or in bed, keeping to himself and staying away from adventure, mostly because of Anne's death, which he learned of only after he met her cousin, Jolene. After accepting the loss of his dear friend, Vor set out to explore and meet new people, among those people was Kyras, or as Vor addresses him, Russel. Kyras and Vor befriended eachother quickly and Vor suggested him to join the Modernizers, however, after refusing the offer, Russel suggested a counter-offer, to leave the Modernizers and join him in his new camp. Vor refused the offer, but suggested he would be an un-official member of his camp, helping out as much as he can, using his combined army and Modernizer knowledge, and helping with the everyday tasks the camp requires, Kyras accepted and Vor started helping him out on different tasks of gathering and construction, however, fearing this might result in him being kicked out of the Modernizers, Vor is trying his best to do it undercover, using a codename and wearing a different set of clothes everytime he's around Camp Casa. Once after coming back from Russel's base, Vor was contacted by Jolene, he came to like her as much as he liked her cousin for the time he got to know her, and he rushed to see her, the same day they admitted their love for eachother and began living as couple. Keeping his promise to Jolene from even before they were together, Vor brought her to Camp Casa, where Kyras agreed to keep her safe when Vor's not around. For a couple of weeks Vor attempted to manage his schedule moving back and forth between Camp Casa and Modernizer HQ, trying to help jen the best he can while giving Kyras a hand on the way, while maintaining his relationship with Jolene (and making her a medallion out of scrap parts as a birthday present), up until Kyras assaulted Heinz, claiming he could endanger the camp. After attempting to rescue Heinz (who after being assaulted faked being unconcious and was taken into the camp and tied) he was discovered by Kyras and an argue erupted, Vor angrily told Kyras what he thought about his behaviour and prejudice against the modernizers and when Kyras had nothing to say, he went back into the camp, and so Vor left a goodbye note next to one of the crate, promising Jolene he's leaving the camp, but not her. Vor then headed back to the Modernizer HQ, hoping he could finally make a difference there, and develop it further. A day later, while 'playing lumberjack' and collecting wood for Jen, Vor was contacted by Jolene, he headed out to meet her back at the camp, where he immediately knew where this conversation is going. Jolene expressed her unhappiness about their relationship, and revealed yet another wound that occured while he wasn't around. And so, after a quick exchange of words, Vor walked off - knowing he just broke up with the only person he ever sworn to protect. They're now in bad terms, as after Vor came to see her in order to retrieve her medallion (which turned out to be a tracking device), she had Luke threaten him if he ever shows up again, to which Vor only responded with a rude gesture and walked off. This is madness! 5 months in the underground Vor maintained the modernizer base, keeping himself from any human contact, reaching a point of mental exhaustness, and Schizophrenia. Category:Modernizer Category:Characters